Lucario and Zoroark have a talk with their sons
by The Art Wizard
Summary: This is a gift for Matthais Unidostres. It's a combination of his stories "Family of Four" and "Deep Conversations". Starring Lucario, Zoroark, Zorua and Riolu. Contains Christianity at the end.


Lucario and Zoroark have a talk with their sons

It was late that night in the den of Lucario and Zoroark as the two of them were sitting in front of little Zorua, who was shaking a little and sweating like he was sitting out in the sun. Riolu was sitting just next to the little fox pokemon, patting his back to comfort his little brother.

"Boys." Finally spoke Zoroark, in her authoritative but sweet voice, "You two know why we called this little meeting tonight, do you?" Zorua nodded guiltily while Riolu simply looked confused, as was his usual response to most things.

He said, "What happened, Mom?"

Lucario spoke for her, "Your brother snuck out earlier tonight, Riolu."

"Oh!" Riolu replied, "Why?"

Zoroark then looked to her young son and simply said, "Yes, Zorua. Why?"

Zorua gulped, no reason to beat around the bush told the truth. "I'm sorry Meema and Dad. I didn't want to disobey you by sneaking out. It's just-I wanted to see that girl Zorua again."

Zorua earlier that day met a female of his species who was trained by a boy name Luke. The two of them became very close rather fast. The girl Zorua later stated that both she and her trainer would be going on to other places soon, and the two of them planned to meet each other late at night. The two of them snuck out and admired each other in the light of the silvery full moon. And it was at that moment that they revealed that the two of them were in love with each other.

Zorua told them this and through it all, he tried to hold back the tears of guilt; only for them to finally spill out. "I couldn't help myself. I just had to see her again! I-I love her! I really love her!" Much to his surprise, he felt his mother wipe away the tears off his face and planted a tender kiss on the cheek. When he opened his eyes, both Zoroark and Lucario were smiling gently at him.

"Oh, my baby…" Zoroark said as she hugged him, holding him close.

Zorua was a little confused but was still scared of what would happen. "You're not mad at me?" He asked.

Lucario took over for a moment, "Zorua, we are upset that you snuck out this late, but we can forgive you as there is something much more important to talk about. And this is for both you and your big brother." The mention of that got Riolu's attention as he was about to nod off due to how late it was.

Lucario continued, "Zorua, you confessed your love to this girl, correct?"

Zorua nods.

"And she returned your feelings, right?"

"Yes, dad." He answered, "But what does that have to do with anything? Why do we need to talk about it?"

"Zorua." Zoroark then spoke, gaining her son's attention, "When the two of you confessed your love for each other, the two of you had created a bond between you two."

"'A bond'?" Zorua questioned, tilting his little head.

Zoroark and Lucario simply smiled. Lucario added, "Look at your tail, son."

Zorua curiously did what his father told him and was surprised, "Hey! There's a little white ring around the base of my tail."

Riolu was a little surprised as he didn't notice it either, "How did you get that?"

Lucario answered, "That ring of white fur is a symbol of the bond you and that girl had made. It formed the instant the two of you confessed your love to each other. It will be full when the two of you mate."

Zorua and Riolu tiled their heads, they've heard of mating and they understood that it explains where eggs come from, but they still weren't sure what exactly it is.

"Now you two listen, because this is very important." Said Zoroark in a serious yet compassionate tone as her two sons paid close attention.

"Once a pair of pokemon make this bond, they must never break it. If a pokemon mates with anyone else outside of this bond, the white fur will spread across their whole body. It will be a symbol of shame to show other pokemon their unfaithfulness to their love. And what makes matters worse is that they would also be inflicted with unspeakable illnesses. And these illnesses will shorten their lifespan drastically and they'll suffer a slow and painful death!"

Zorua and Riolu's eyes widened at this and gasped loudly in terror. Shame? Unspeakable Illnesses? A slow and painful death? That's horrible!

She went on, "And the one they would have cheated with will suffer the same fate, all the while the other mate must still stay true to their bond and must not break it."

She held Zorua tightly and sighed as Lucario comforted Riolu in a hug as while. Zoroark continued, "This is not to scare you. This is only to inform you the consequences of breaking commitment. We love the two of you way too much to not tell you this."

The two parents held them close for what felt like forever and Lucario spoke, "There's one more thing we need to mention." The two of them look at their father. "Pokemon should only mate once they are old enough. If you mate too early, you won't get the white fur but you'll still fall to the diseases that come with it. All I'm saying is that you should wait until you're older to mate."

Zorua replied, "I understand."

Lucario smiled, "Good to know. And your mother and I are relieved that the two of you didn't mate by the river you were at."

Zorua's ears perked up, "Wait a minute. I never told you we went to the river."

Lucario's face went blank after he realized he blew their cover.

Zoroark face-palms herself.

Zorua made the connection, "Did you two spy on us?"

"Honey, we had two." Zoroark stated, "We don't doubt your self-control, but you could never know with this. We just had to make sure you were making the right decisions."

Zorua snuggled in his mother's embrace, "I'm glad you did. Thank you! You two are the best parents in the whole wide world."

The two simply smiled gently.

"But I still don't understand something." Rose the voice of Riolu, "I get that mating causes the female to lay an egg, but I still don't know what exactly mating is."

"Yeah." Said Zorua, "What is mating anyway?"

Lucario answered, "When the time comes you'll now. It will come to you out of instinct and it will be a wonderful experience for the two of you to share. Right, Zoroark?"

Zoroark simply replied with a smile, "Yes."

Zorua and Riolu nodded at the answer, and Zorua remembered something, "Oh! I want to tell you, you may already know since you saw us, but she said she and her trainer are staying here."

They all smiled at that, knowing Zorua will be able to have a happy relationship with this girl. "Well, that's enough drama for today. Let's call it a night." Lucario yawned as the rest agreed and got ready to settle down.

As they laid down to go to sleep, Zorua was already sound asleep in Zoroark's mane as Riolu was quietly talking to his parents, "Mom. Dad. I didn't want to ask this while we were talking to Zorua, but…will I ever find someone who will love me?"

Lucario gently embraced him and said, "Of course. And she will love you just as much as you'll love her."

"I think it's kind of unfair that Zorua can find his love while he's younger than me and I haven't found mine yet." Riolu stated, lowering his head.

"Riolu." Zoroark interjected, "This is not a contest. You'll find your love when the time is right. And what your father said is true. When you find her, the two of you will love each other and care for each other and will have as many children as you want."

Riolu raised his head and smiled, "Do you really think so?"

Zoroark smiled back, "I know so."

Riolu hugged her and Lucario. "Thanks Mom and Dad. You're the best." He then went over to the other side of Lucario and immediately fell asleep. Poor thing must have been tired.

Lucario and Zoroark just lied there, staring at each other, Lucario looked at his wrist and beheld the white ring of fur around it. Zoroark saw the tip of her long mane and there too was a white ring of fur around it. They smiled at this and looked back at each other.

Zoroark whispered to her love, "Our children are growing up."

Lucario whispered back, "They sure are. But they won't be the only ones soon."

The two of them moved their hands at the small egg that was in between the two of them.

"I can't wait for our egg to hatch, my love." Lucario said with his telepathic voice full of content, "You know I can use my aura senses to see if it's a boy or a girl if you want."

Zoroark giggled a bit and gently kissed his snout, "As much as I appreciate that, I want it to be a surprise when it hatches."

"I understand." Lucario nods.

"What would you do if it turns out to be another zoura instead of a riolu?" asked Zoroark.

Lucario simply replied, "Zoroark, it doesn't concern me if hatches into a riolu or a zoura, or if it's a boy or a girl. All I care is that I get to have a child with you. It's ours, my love. And nothing will change that."

Zoroark grinned and nuzzled Lucario. "I love you, my Aura Guardian."

Lucario nuzzled her back. "I love you too, my Master of Illusions."

They lied there happily for awhile and said a little prayer before the need to sleep took over.

"Dear God, Thank you for helping us explain to Zorua about the importance of commitment and for helping him find his love that you made for him. Please keep her pure, Lord, and please let her keep her commitment with him. And let them be happy together, oh Lord, and let their love for each other never dwindle. And bless this new addition to our family. Help us keep it safe and sound. And if it's a girl, let her be as strong and as wise and as gorgeous as her mother. We'll be proud to call her our daughter."

"Yes, Lord, I agree with him. Thank you for giving us the wisdom to talk to my precious baby about love and honor and faithfulness to his love. I know he'll make us proud. And please, bless Riolu and help him find his love, whoever she may be. Keep her pure, Oh God, and let her keep her commitment to him, as well as his to her. Let them be happy together and never let their love for each other die. And thank you so much for our new egg that you have giving us. Help us keep it safe and away from harm. And if it's a boy, let him be as strong and as wise and as handsome as his father. We'll be proud to call him our son."

"We are thankful for what you have given us, and we'll love you and serve you, no matter what."

"Yes. we will."

" **Amen**."

* * *

Hello. And thank you for reading this. This fanfiction is a gift to Matthais Unidostres who had inspired me to become a fanfiction writer. So I don't get any credit here. This was all based on his stories "Family of Four" and "Deep Conversations". So this isn't me trying to steal his ideas or anything. This is simply to show how much I like his stories and this is what I believe the best way to do it. And Matthais, if you're reading this, I hope you liked it. I'm a big fan of your work. and I hope you continue to write more amazing stories. And with that being said, I wish you all a wonderful day and God bless you, my friends.


End file.
